Glam and Glittered Life
by neonnchrome1123
Summary: CurtBrian, just some sex and fighting. Happens before and after the breakup in the studio. Readreview!


The door swung open, and Curt stumbled onto the bed with Brian rustling on top of him. Curt could barely take off his jacket; he didn't want to get out of the moment. He was so hot, and making Brian stop would ruin everything.

"Touch me Bri." Curt muttered, as his hand gripped onto his lover's thigh.

"No." Brian still had Curt's lip tangled in his mouth, but both of his hands suddenly lifted off of Curt's body.

"No?" Curt finally stopped the everlasting kiss, but stayed centimeters away from Brian's face.

"That's right." Curt felt himself fading out of ecstasy and back to a mundane hotel room with every breath. His once flaming body was now just a comfortable cushion for Brian to lie on. "Whoever touches the other first loses." Before Curt could object, Brian's silky tongue was plunged deeply back in his throat.

Curt fought temptation as his hands meditated over Brian's writhing body. The kiss was broken, and Curt breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do it, Curt. Touch me. Come on, please, touch me." Curt filled with rage at Brian's teasing.

"No. You touch me. Come on, I want you in me. I'm so hard right now, come on touch me, just do it already." Curt could see Brian's eyes glaze over, and leaned in swiftly to tease him with a kiss. " Come on Brian! I want your tongue running over me. All…over…me…" Brian began breathing heavily at Curt's words and Curt was actually making himself want to get touched as well. "Ohh…please. I'm so…" Brian's hand landed on Curt's hard on and neither of them cared about the game anymore.

"Curt, grab me!" Brian commanded, and Curt scrambled to find pleasure for his lover. When Curt found it, Brian's voice immediately told him to stop. "No…not yet…" Curt knew what he meant, and released Brian, but was reluctant to let Brian's hands stop.

"I can't…Brian…oh God!" Brian slowly climbed off of Curt, leaving him desperate for a touch.

"Hold on. Take off your pants." Curt got down onto the floor and slipped his leather pants down around his knees. "Me or you?" Curt didn't even think twice.

"You. I want your hands on me." Brian lunged down behind Curt, ignoring the remote that his knee fell onto. Almost forgetting to remove his own pants, Brian pushed them down quickly and lightly pressed his skin into Curt's. "Now! Come on Brian! I can't wait." Brian jolted forward slowly and Curt winced in pain. Brian ignored him and used Curt's shoulders to help him enter even deeper. He started to rock back and forth inside him, when Curt groaned. "Brian, your hands!" Brian's hands hastily moved to Curt's hard cock.

"Am I hurting you?" Curt tried to answer Brian's question with words, but all he could do was exhale sharply and shake his head.

"I don't care." Curt finally yelled, as his body spasmed. Brian let go of Curt, and bit down on his shoulder, leaving a deep red mark on his skin. "Oww…fuck!" Brian giggled and did it again.

"I wanna kiss you Curt." Curt heard Brian speak, but all he cared about was getting Brian's hand back on him.

"Just touch me once more Bri. I'm so close." Brian kissed Curt's back and then suddenly pulled out. "Brian, no!"

"Just wait, baby." Brian pushed Curt onto his back and slammed his own body parallel to him. The feel of Brian's chest on top of him made Curt quiver. Brian managed to give a spectacular kiss, despite the fact that his tongue stayed in his mouth. When they broke, Curt used his strength to push Brian's lips back onto his. Kissing was not enough, and Brian could feel Curt getting softer beneath him. "If you want to be hot, then stop kissing me." It took courage for Curt to break the kiss, but the heat was unwantingly fading.

"Fine. This better be good…and fast." Brian smiled.

"Okay." Brian placed his tongue on Curt's neck and ran it down over his chest and abs until he reached his hips.

"Hurry!" Curt was about to explode with heat, but Brian still took his time. "Brian!" Brian chuckled, and his tongue reached Curt's hard on at last. He swirled it around, and Curt was squirming on the floor, making it impossible for Brian to go on.

"Stop, baby, I don't want to bite you." Curt stopped immediately, but placed both of his hands in Brian's hair.

"Brian! Oh, God! I'm there…I'm going to…" Brian's tongue floated off of Curt's skin. "Brian! What the hell are you doing?" Brian ignored Curt's anger and got up.

"Put on your pants."

"No Bri! Come on, why do you do this to me? Fucking come on!"

"Just put on your pants and get on the bed." Curt didn't want to obey, but he needed Brian so much that he felt like he was on fire. So, reluctantly he climbed onto the bed. Seconds later, Brian was next to him, almost ripping his fly open. The second Brian's hand touched Curt's wanting skin, Curt screamed.

"Oh…. God Brian I love you!" Minutes later, Curt was on his back on the bed and out of breath. "Thank you." Curt tried to come back to reality. Brian laid his head on Curt's chest and kissed his stomach.

"See? Worth the wait, huh?"

"Fuck, yea." Curt cleared his throat and then there was a silence. Curt was surprised at his lover's ignorance. "You're just going to ignore me?" Brian's head shot up.

"What?"

"What I just said. You're not gonna say anything?"

"I don't know…what you mean, babe."

"Just forget it." Curt leaned into Brian's lips and placed his hand roughly on his back.

"I can't say it." Brian rolled on top of Curt, pressing their bodies together. "I do, but…I don't want to…"

"Shut up Brian, it's fine." Their lips never broke, but they carried on a lip-locked conversation. "If you can't say it then what are we doing?"

"Making out."

"Brian!" Curt stopped the kiss and pushed Brian off of him. "I'm not kidding. I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

"Curt…I…"

"No! Brian, don't even start. I say I love you, and all you can say is that you're married, or you don't wanna get hurt. Not even in the moment, Brian. Not even in the fucking moment!"

"Look, Curt, I don't want to talk about this now. We have to go to the studio. We're late as it is." Brian crawled off the bed and put his jacket on, ignoring Curt's annoyed look.

"Fine. But don't expect me to want to have sex when we get back."

Back from the studio

The door slammed open, and Curt ran to open the dresser drawer. He pulled out his leather jacket as Brian burst into the room soon after.

"Brian, You're turning into him! If you go against me who is gonna be next? I knew this would happen and I still let myself fall…" Curt sat next to the window in the hotel room, and looked down at the cement alley beneath him.

"Why are you all of a sudden lashing out at me?"

"Well…Maxwell…because you treat me like I'm just another lover. You don't care that I might want something more."

"Curt…you are…I…"

"You just…you slept with me for the publicity didn't you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" Brian sat on the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Because Brian, you would. You would sleep with me to prove you're a rock star or to hurt Mandy, or why ever the hell you pulled me into this life…" Curt gazed around the room. "…this place."

"You're saying that I used you? I would never use you, Curt! I love you." Curt's head dropped as Brian slowly made his way across the room.

"If you love me, then you can give up Maxwell, can't you? I can't stand this anymore." Brian's lips hugged Curt's, and Brian could feel the tears on Curt's face.

"I can't just stop being him. There's no way out of it." Curt stared into Brian's eyes.

"Then there is no way to keep me here." By this time, Brian knew he couldn't get Curt back, and he filled with rage.

"Curt, you can never handle anything I do! You think I'm the only one with problems! Why don't you look at yourself for once?"

"Don't pin this on me! You're the one who is transforming into this shitty lie that you have created! All I did was love…go to hell Brian! You're screwing up everything you had and you don't even fucking see it!"

"I made you Curt! You were a druggy before and I made you into something."

"Yea, something fake. Something that you want me to be. Something that you can use to raise your image and then dump when you're sick of it. Well, feel free to fucking dump me Brian. I'm sick of you!"

"You read my fucking mind!"

"Have a great fucking life!" Curt grabbed his coat off the chair and stormed out of the room. He wanted to turn around and into Brian's arms like usual, but this time he really was tired of Maxwell.

"Wait, Curt!" Curt heard Brian yell after him, and it took all of his strength not to run back to his love.

Curt felt the cold, brisk winter air as he angrily walked out of hotel exit. He heard a window slam open and Brian scream at him from above his head.

"Piss off! Go on then! Back to your wolves! Your junky twerps! Your bloody shock treatment! And fuck you too!" Curt turned the corner and punched the brick wall. How was it that he and Brian were making love one minute and then 2 hours later they were broken up? Curt loved Brian, but he continued to stomp down the alley street, out of Curt Wild, Maxwell Demon, and his old glam and glittered life.


End file.
